As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information. Information handling systems may include or comprise one or more computer systems, data storage systems, or networking systems.
Within an information handling systems, one or more system components may generate an excessive amount of heat that could harm the function of the information handling system. The processor of a computer system, in particular, may generate an excessive amount of heat that may negatively affect the performance of the processor itself or components near the processor. Too much heat in the interior of a computer system could permanently damage one or more components of the computer system. Although fans have been used within the interior of the computer system to circulate air within the computer system and direct heated air out of the interior of the computer system, operating fans at higher speeds may negatively impact the acoustic quality of the computer system.